User talk:FlashingTurtle
Hey, welcome to GuildWiki RandomTime 16:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 16:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way, you tagged the image of yourself as "public domain" - does that mean you are releasing it into the public domain, or was that not your intention? RandomTime 16:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Erm i didnt know what to put under the copyrighting license thing, I just wanted to upload it and im not too fussed if releasing it into the public domain lets other people use it cos i dont mind tbh. -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 16:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) File Names Hiya Turtle? You Luxon? I am. Anyhoo, now that we've the smalltalk out of the way, I'd like to bug you about something minor if I may. You see, on Wikis in general, it's advocated for people to name images descriptively. This is good for a whole load of reasons. It makes finding shit easy. It makes it unlikely your images will be replaced by someone else (without you being informed) who happens to pick the same random name. It makes life easy in general, tbh. Now, your picture isn't all that descriptively named. Would you mind responding here with a new name? Something like "File:RealFlashingTurtle" or whatever would be totally fine. Just so long as it's something fairly unique. If you've any questions or anything feel free to shout. Cheers. A F K When 19:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I will take note for future reference. FlashTurtleAndMissusReal <-- New filename if thats alrite? & Thankyou :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, I will move it for you. Don't think anyone out there will want to name anything else with this. :P RoseOfKali 20:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Just in case, for future reference if a file's moved you'll see a redlink and need to change the link. :::This time however, Rose did a swell job so, yeah. A F K When 20:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thankyou Rose :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 20:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem. But actually moved files leave behind a redirect which may be tagged for removal by an admin, which is what I did. Once that is removed, then it will become a red link. That's why I un-wiki'd the link in the OP. RoseOfKali 20:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And on your talk page :P A F K When 21:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By the way, cool sig Turtle. Looks a bit familiar. :P A F K When 21:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nothing similar to anything I know of... :P RandomTime 21:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah looks a bit simliar to Randomtime but when i was coloring it and what not i never knew Randomtime existed so it in fact was just coincidence, i can change it if its a problem though matey? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' FlashingTurtle ( ) at 21:12, 28 February 2010 (UTC). :::::::::A problem? Hello no. Just made me smile. :) A F K When 21:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Is it just me or do you lot also find wikicode well complicated to get your head around? -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 21:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It's actually quite easy once you get familiar with it, double-square brackets links you to another page, signe square brackets links you to another site, squiggly brackets is a template. I have code-highlighting through javascript, so it's even easier. RandomTime 21:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I found the Project:Editing_guide useful when I started. And just stealing code from people's pages works too. :P RoseOfKali 23:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thankyou im gonna check it out now, My user page is done but i made myself learn the hard way for some reason lol. :P -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 09:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) You don't have to no-wiki smileys unless they're at the start of a line, where the : would be turned into an indent. RoseOfKali 13:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Image licensing Any GW screenshots you upload need to have the Licensing: option set to "This is a screenshot of Guild Wars." Even if you've cropped or otherwise edited them, they do not count as "user-created" images. —Dr Ishmael 19:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Okay thankyou for letting me know :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 19:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Gantt Charts!! Eurgh i'm in my IT Project class and i have to write up a Gantt Chart for my project, its so boring!! -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 10:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)